


Why knocking Tony out during the airport battle was a bad idea

by Bella_Dark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, Best Friends, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cheating, Civil War Team Iron Man, Coma, Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maria Stark deserved better, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Past Rape/Non-con, Rhodey has enough of team cap, Team crap, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has friends, howard Stark deserved better, nobody needs team cap, not steve rodgers friendly, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, steve cheats on tony, team cap is full of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Dark/pseuds/Bella_Dark
Summary: Tony gets knocked out by Wanda when she dropped the cars on him. After that team cap gets thrown into a waste bin, literally.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Why knocking Tony out during the airport battle was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the warning worked.  
> Please tell me if somthing is wrong. Spelling, Grammar or content.  
> I acctually do not think is that bad but I just wrote this this way even if i did not intend it to go that dark.  
> Please read the tags.  
> Now i will stop talking, enjoy the story.

Rhodey only saw Wanda dropping cars on Tony and saw red. And not just because of her powers.  
“Multiple fractures detected”.  
Friday told him and that meant that Tony was not responding.  
“Vision you need to get Tony to the Hospital now!”  
He nearly screamed in the coms while getting Tony out of the armour.  
Then he suddenly saw Rodgers trying to throw his shield at him and Tony. So he just shot a missel in Rogers direction and decided to deal with him later.  
Spiderman arrived at the same time as Vision, who took immediately of with Tony.  
“Stay with the suit, kid”  
Peter looked like he was in shook, but Rhodey could not say anything against it, cause seeing Tony lying on the ground with blood everywhere was not something easy to deal with. It would have been stressing enough for the kid if Tony were cracking jokes, but Tony was not even conscious, and his vitals were bad.  
So he decided to end this fight. Tony had asked him to play nice but team cap was actually trying to kill them.  
The first thing was to take out Lang.  
That was quite easy. Rhodey just trapped him in a garbage bin and threw the hole thing into a bigger one. Now Lang was trapped in two steel containers. He then called some soldiers on it to just take it away.  
The next one on the line was Wilson, he decided.  
Well that went pretty well, since Barton nocked himself out as Rhodey was firring at Wilson. Wilson now without wings could be dealt with by normal people and Barton was unconscious.  
So three down.  
“Friday power the jet down. “  
“Already done colonel!”  
Rhodey smiled, team crap was trapped. He just had to finish them.  
“Your highness how is it going”  
He did not get answer which was bad.  
But then Maximoff tried to drop a part of the hanger on him so he had to deal with her first.  
He got the collar around her neck because she forgot that he knew how to pilot that suit and how to not get hit by her powers.  
Even though Tony created that collar he did not like it was there only way to contain her powers for now. Tony had a few ideas how to contain her powers without hurting or humiliating her.  
Tony just a too soft heart. That witch hated him and tried to kill him at ever turn.  
“Romanoff jumped ship” T’Challa said over the comms.  
“I had to stop her; she is now tied to a water truck. Rogers and Barnes are trying to get the jet into the air, but it does not seem to work.”

Rhodey and T'Challa just had to wait for them to get out. Where Barnes told them about the Winter Soldiers. 

Both of them went to the Bunker in Siberia, before Tony even had a chance to wake up from surgery.  
They found the dead soldiers and Zemo who showed them the video and told them that Captain America and the Black Widow knew because Zola told them.  
Well that would come down on them pretty badly.

Five days later Ross gets arrested, due to all the things he did and said which were pointed out by Tony before the battle of Leipzig.  
Now team cap is starting to tell everyone that now they want to sign the accords.  
But they already blew their chance. And Rhodey would not welcome them back on the avengers since Tony still lays in coma after the cars.  
America tries to get them back with pardons and stuff but Pepper is not going to have that.  
So she sues them.  
First, she takes Wilson apart, for taking the falcon wings, which are Si property. She also gets Sharon Carter for trespassing and stealing.  
When Friday found out that it was Sharon who gave cap and his band their weapons Rhodey was surprised, he thought she was smarter than getting caught on a security cam.  
People did not like her after the video was released, since she was kissing Steve Rodgers who was already married. After Pepper made a statement that Tony considered Sharon his cousin, due to the fact that Peggy was is godmother and they were pretty close before the cheating. Now nobody could say but Tony had a pretty soft heart after all. So she might get a chance to apologise.  
Next Pepper ruins Romanoff’s future, at any organisation. She just releases some of the details about the Black Widow again which were made public during the shield data dump. She also got her for spying on Si and for unwanted body modifications on Tony Stark.  
The public never trusted her, now they hate her.  
Since Tony always puts the needs of the people first and tries to save them. Now he is laying in a coma because he stood up for the people who just wanted justice and safety. But someone wants to say that these so-called heroes can even with signing the accords do what ever they want. Even for the people who knew nobody injured or killed by team cap it was now made personal after all the wanted to return the favour of being saved by Iron man so they wanted to help him wherever they could.  
Pepper also gets Romanoff for covering up the murder of Howard and Maria Stark.  
Next one is Maximoff she is sued for attempted murder of Tony Stark and that she was now illegal in the county since she never applied for a visa. Pepper withdrew the application for her, after all she definitely did not want it. She got deported back to her home country. Where they did not try to get her on a superhero team, instead they pulled out everything she ever did with Hydra or before. Also her help in creating ULTRON got out, which did not help her case. She got executed for it.  
The Last one was Rodgers. Pym took care of Lang and Hope Van Dyne signed the accords as the wasp.  
The first thing is like Romanoff the covering up the murder of Howard and Maria Stark.  
She also tried to get the money back that Rodgers did not use for the avengers but since he could not pay, so his lawyers try to give her his shield as repay. Rodgers tries to protest, because he needs his shield for avenging, so he agrees to take more prison time instead.  
Then Pepper brings in that he never owned the iconic Captain America shield. It was just given to him during the war but in should have been received after its end or if its owner wanted it back. The shield belong to Howard Stark and after his passing to his son. Pepper was legally allowed to take it back, since she it was her job to act in the best way for Tony Stark and Si and Tony trusted her.  
The look Rodgers had on his face after that got out was legendary and was used for memes all over the internet. (He did look like he did not even know that himself.)  
But what Rodgers also did not expect was that Pepper filled in for divorce on Tony’s behalf.  
She gives proof that their relationship was strongly abusive, and even the last Captain America fans lose their trust into their hero. Specialist actually say that nobody should see the footage, because it is so disturbing. Part of that was video material of the hero using the triggers of panic attacks to punish his husband for not making a happy face after Rodgers broke a few of his bones for smiling at a reporter. Rodgers always claimed that Tony needs to be put into his place. The only reason it never got out was because Rodgers could always put the blame on mission or lab accidents. But there is also proof of how bad Tony was treated on missions: he flew into a building to save 200 people from getting killed. But he just got jelled at for ignoring orders, even though the order were to save people. He later got also beaten up for putting himself in danger. The most disturbing videos where the ones were the couple had sex, which were Steve Rodgers forcing Tony Stark to do things he definitely did not want to. And Rodgers hit Tony whenever he said no or did something Rodgers did not like.  
These videos were not made public like the video of the murder of Howard and Maria Stark because of the violence shown in them. But the public knew about their existence and what they were about.  
Tony got rid of his marriage before he even woke up.  
Romanoff tried to tell the world how big his ego was, when Tony did not show up for any of their trials, but she just got informed that it was not possible for him to attend. 

Five weeks after Leipzig Tony woke up in the middle of the night, so he just got Friday to brief him on what happened during the time he was out. Until then he thought it was just a couple of hours.  
When Rhodey came to visit him that day he was surprised and happy, because he expected his best friend to just lie there and not crack jokes about how Rhodey threw Ant-man into a waste bin. Tony found that hilarious.


End file.
